


[Podfic] Spa Date with a Prince

by deecherrywolf, sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Lance is captured and held captive by the nefarious Prince Lotor.Prince Lotor can't help but notice how amazing his prisoner's skin looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spa Date with a Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445340) by [deecherrywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf). 



Length: 00:11:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/Spa%20Date%20with%20a%20Prince.mp3) (11 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/Spa%20Date%20with%20a%20Prince.m4b) (5.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
